Typically, a computer program (e.g., an application) includes several components. One important component of computer programs is often referred to as a standalone module (or “module”). Modules are typically started-up (e.g., loaded and/or initialized) during a process known by those skilled in the art as “system start-up,” “software start-up, or “application start-up.” Some modern computing systems can include hundreds of modules (e.g., Java Studio Enterprise available from Sun Microsystems, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif.). Conventionally, all of the modules are started-up.